Good Scouts
Good Scouts is a Donald Duck cartoon. Synopsis Donald acts as scoutmaster for his three nephews for a nature hike through the wilderness. Characters *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Clarence Nash) Trivia *This short was nominated for an Academy Award, alongside other Disney cartoons Brave Little Tailor and Mother Goose Goes Hollywood. All three lost to another Disney short, Ferdinand the Bull. *The original title card to this short originally looked like this. For unknown reasons, it was replaced with a more generic card in reissues, making it one of the handful of cartoons to have suffered this situation (others include Symphony Hour, How to Play Football, and Rugged Bear). Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #2.18: "A Day in the Life of Donald Duck" * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, episode #8.11: "Kids is Kids" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #69 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #61 * The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.20: "Huey, Dewey, and Louie" * Have a Laugh!, episode #59 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 16, 2017 Home video * Kids is Kids Starring Donald Duck (VHS) * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald (DVD) * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Extreme Adventure Fun (DVD) Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short version due to time constraints: *The opening shot of the Devil's Stewpot and the majority of Donald and the nephews' march; it opens with an establishing shot of the march. *The entire wood-chopping scene, in which Donald attempts to cut down a petrified tree. *Donald tying a huge knot in the rope tied to the treetop. *The closeup of the knot in the rope coming undone. *The nephews taking cover as Donald crashes into the food. *Donald muttering, covered in food, "That's gratitude for you." *Donald saying about the nephews, "I'll make them sorry," when deciding to fake being wounded and using catsup as blood. *The nephews saying about Donald's condition, "Oh, poor Uncle Donald!" *Donald laughing that the nephews have fallen for his injury ruse. *The establishing shot of the bear is moved up to before a bandaged Donald gets his beak stuck in a jar of honey. *The bear licking the honey off of Donald is shortened. *Donald running from the bear is shortened. *Donald starting to fall down the cliff. *Donald dangling from the end of the bandages by the bear and the nephews cutting it with an axe. *Donald razzing the bear before realizing, too late, he has landed on Old Reliable Geyser when it is about to erupt at 12:00. *The nephews attempting to save Donald from the geyser with a long pole and then with small rocks. Gallery 27305.jpg 27306.jpg 27307.jpg 27308.jpg 27309.jpg 27310.jpg 27311.jpg 27312.jpg|'Huey': We'll save you... Dewey: Unca... Louie: Donald! 27313.jpg 27314.jpg 1938-bons-scouts-05.jpg 1938-bons-scouts-04.jpg 1938-bons-scouts-03.jpg 1938-bons-scouts-02.jpg Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o7 1280.png Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o6 1280.png Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o5 1280.png Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o4 1280.png Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o3 1280.png Tumblr n52x1zeHKg1r3jmn6o1 250.png Tumblr n52o8fu16h1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Tumblr n52yx137B81r3jmn6o1 1280.png|'Huey': Goodnight... Dewey: Unca... Louie: Donald! Tumblr n52z27VBTI1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Good scouts donald.jpg Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:1938 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:Huey, Dewey, and Louie shorts